Something and more Something
by iMikaChan Inactive
Summary: Sasuke is in a relationship. With who? He won't tell anyone... Sakura is jealous. MAJORLY. How will this go down? Over facebook, mostly. This story won't annoy you to death with romance SasuSaku - Yes, even though I don't like the pairing, but OH WELL :


**Hi! Yes, it's mee. :3 Here to present to you, and new fanfic! :D Hope you like!**

**I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.  
**

* * *

Ahh... This is nice. Laying in the tub, relaxing... I feel as if nothing can go wrong.

That is... until she came in.

"SAKURA!" She said as she busted the door open. I sighed, and looked at her.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding annoyed. Which I was.

"Have you checked your facebook yet today? There's a sur~prise, waiting for youu~!" She sung the last part.

"I wasn't planning on going on facebook today." I said.

"WHAT? Why not!"

"Because I was just gonna totally relax today-"

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT ON FACEBOOK RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't want my butt on facebook. I'm not that kind of girl, Ino."

"That's not what I meant. But, now that you mention it, you have a nice butt, therefore, it should be on facebook." She giggled.

"That's gross, Ino."

"Hahaha! Anyway, just check FB today, okay? Okay." She said and walked out. I sighed.

...

...

Once I got out of the tub, I put my robe on, and walked out to my computer. I pulled up the internet, and logged onto facebook.

...

...

**Facebook Status**

**Sasuke Uchiha **went from being _"single" _to _"in a relationship"_

_**Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, **__and 4 others like this_

Comments:

**Naruto Uzumaki: **Good job, man!

10 minutes ago

**Itachi Uchiha: **I hope she's ready to die when/if she breaks your heart.

7 minutes ago

_**Ino Yamanaka **__likes this comment_

...

I stared at the screen. I didn't even care to look at the comments. In a relationship? With who? I smiled the best I can at the screen as I typed a comment.

...

**Facebook Status**

**Sasuke Uchiha **went from being _"single" _to _"in a relationship"_

_**Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, **__and 4 others like this_

Comments:

**Naruto Uzumaki: **Good job, man!

13 minutes ago

**Itachi Uchiha: **I hope she's ready to die when/if she breaks your heart.

10 minutes ago

_**Ino Yamanaka **__likes this comment_

**Sakura Haruno: **Aww :) With who?

Just now

**Sasuke Uchiha: **If I wanted you to know, I'd would've put "in a relationship with _" ;)

Just now

_4 people like this comment_

**Sakura Haruno: **...

Just now

_2 people like this comment_

...

Now I _have_ to know. 'Cause this girl is going _down._

...

**Facebook Status**

**Sakura Haruno: **Awuh yeah. ;)

**Sakura Haruno **took the _"Cute, Sexy, or Ugly?" _quiz, and got the result of, _"Effing Sexyy."_

_You're sexy. Veeerrryyyy sexyyy._

_**Ino Yamanaka, Ten Ten, Rock Lee **__and 2 others like this_

Comments:

**Rock Lee: **You are amazingly beautiful, Sakura!

4 minutes ago

**Sasuke Uchiha: **This quiz is wrong.

3 minutes ago

**Sakura Haruno: **Jealous? ;D

2 minutes ago

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Hell no. I could take this quiz any day, and get a better result.

2 minutes ago

**Sakura Haruno: **Try me. ;)

Just now

**Sasuke Uchiha: **I will.

Just now

...

...

I giggled as I stood up. Let's see what this bastard gets.

I walked into the kitchen, and screamed as I saw Ino sitting on the counter, drinking a juice box. She smiled at me, and waved.

"So whadda ya think?" She said as she put the juice box down.

"I think that bizotch is going down," I said with slight anger.

"Aww, yeah! That's my GIRL!" She shouted. I giggled, then looked back at my computer. I walked over to it, and saw that I had a notifacation. I clicked on it, and growled.

...

**Facebook Status**

**Sasuke Uchiha: **You mad? ;) _- with __**Sakura Haruno**_

**Sasuke Uchiha **took the _"Cute, Sexy, or Ugly?" _quiz, and got the result of, _"HOLY EFFING SHEIT, YOU ARE EFFING SEEEXXXYYYYYY"_

_You need to take a break from being sexy, my dear. ITS TURNING ME ON._

_**Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Ten Ten **__and 13 others like this_

Comments:

**Sakura Haruno: **WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY?

Just now

_10 people like this comment_

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Tell me.

Just now

**Sakura Haruno: **Tell you what?

Just now

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Tell me that I was right, bitch. ;)

Just now

_**Ten Ten **__likes this comment_

**Sakura Haruno: **WHAT? IN YOUR DREAMS.

Just now

**Ten Ten: **I love this quiz!

Just now

...

...

That bastard! He thinks he can get away with this? I don't think so!

Game on, Uchiha.


End file.
